


Don't Hang Up Yet, I'm Not Done.

by brokenTethers



Category: Lemon Demon (Musician), Lemon Demon Musical Project - Neil Cicierega (Albums), Touch-Tone Telephone - Lemon Demon (Song)
Genre: Gen, Neil Cicierga is summoned by low quality pictures, Suspense, i have no idea how to tag this, short horror story, thanks to Lana for the title and isnpo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenTethers/pseuds/brokenTethers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Don't Hang Up Yet, I'm Not Done.

You try to take a picture. A big mistake. 

He’s approaching.

It came out blurry. You knew you should have brought the better camera. 

He’s approaching.

You try to run. But it’s far too late now. 

He’s approaching. 

Silently, in the distance you hear him.

_“ba ba ba ba da ba ba ba ba da ba ba da ba ba”_

The violin begins.

_He’s approaching.  
_

Your ears are enveloped in the loud discordant sound of thousands upon thousands of phones, all ringing at once.

His left eye is glowing white, almost as bright as the sun you’ll never see again.

He finally speaks. Four words in a haunting voice you will never forget for the rest of your life, however short it may be.

##  _**“Í̷̛ ̶͂ ̸̋̅T̶͑̚ ̶͆̂H̶̒̓ ̴̾I̶͐̓ ̷̂͝N̷͋̏ ̸̔̈́K̷̈́̃ ̷̋̐ ̷͌͌İ̸̈́ ̸̔͆T̵̉̅ ̷̂̔'̷̃̓ ̷̏̀Š̶͔ ̷̌̔ ̵̃͗T̷̉̕ ̴̃͊I̸̊̎ ̶̋͊M̸̊͌ ̴̐E̴̋"** _


End file.
